Polvo de estrellas
by ToryCastelli
Summary: Luka descubre en Marinette una razón por la cual volver a creer en el amor eterno. Marinette renuncia a Adrien tras darse cuenta de que su amor jamás será correspondido. El destino les mostrara que para ser feliz, primero se deben vencer las falsas ilusiones. “Algún día no seremos más que polvo de estrellas, por ahora ardamos juntos en el universo”
1. Prefacio: “StarDust”

Caminaban con los hombros entrechocándose al avanzar, reían de forma tonta por las mínimas tonterías que se pasaban en el camino.

Cuando llegaron al barco él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir ella la tomó y se internaron en el navío.

—Mi hermana aún no llega—comentó Luka ingresando a la sala tras inspeccionar el resto de la casa—, supongo que no tardará.

—Voy a esperarla, no tengo prisa.

Él se sentó con Marinette en el sofá, permanecieron serios unos momentos pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron las risas brotaron convirtiéndose en carcajadas, recordando el tropezón de Marinette que de paso había causado la caída de Luka.

Prendieron el estéreo aprovechando la soledad para cantar las canciones uniendo sus voces a todo volumen, bailando sin seguir el ritmo, dando saltos descoordinados que solo aumentaban su diversión.

Llegaron a una melodía especialmente conmovedora y corearon en perfecta sincronía:

«_¿_Eres real o eres algo que surgió del deseo de viajar?

_¿En quién puedes confiar, mi querida y dulce flor?_

¿_En quién puedes confiar?_

_Nuestros caminos se cruzan_

_Y el ayer ha sido muy duro con todos nosotros_

_Con todos nosotros»_

La playlist concluyó y ellos se dejaron caer al piso, gotitas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes de ambos.

Eran días cómo esos los que más atesoraban, días al son de alguna canción con mensaje profundo. Días que nunca olvidarían.

Quien iba a pensar que el significado oculto entre las letras los perseguiría más allá de unas cuantas estrofas. Que un guitarrista anárquico del rock y una despistada aprendiz de moda podrían crear algo tan maravilloso.

Quien iba a decir que dos facetas tan distintas podrían mezclarse a la perfección y formar algo único. Aunque para ello tuvieran que vencer, primero, las falsas ilusiones.

Pero ya lo decía la canción, su canción:

«_El ayer ha sido muy duro con todos nosotros»_


	2. Capítulo I: Junsui na Koi

Capítulo I: Un amor puro.

_**Cuéntame tus secretos**_

_**y hazme tus preguntas,**_

_**oh, volvamos al principio.**_

_Dicen que el primer amor es especial, que te hace sentir mariposas.__Que el mundo se pinta de colores pastel ante tu mirada.__ Que es el más grande.__ Que nunca lo olvidas__Oh, de eso sí estaba segura. Jamás lo olvidaría._

Marinette era una firme creyente del amor eterno. Había crecido viendo a sus padres amarse por completo sin dudas ni reservas, por supuesto que creía en el "juntos para siempre".

Y durante meses había perseguido a su chico ideal llegando al punto de parecer una acosadora psicótica sin embargo ahora sabía que él amaba a alguien más.

_Dolía.__Dolía demasiado.__Pero iba a estar bien. No era el fin del mundo.__Todo estaría bien. Solo era su mundo el que caía a pedazos._

Era casi irónica la manera en la que el destino puede terminar con las ilusiones que cada uno se crea, esa misma mañana al llegar a la escuela y encontrar a Adrien esperándola su corazón casi se detenía, por desgracia el tema que el chico deseaba tratar había fracturado su alma y corazón en cientos de pedazos que estaba segura nunca volverían a encajar en una sola pieza.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien Marinette—le dijo, su voz dulce y encantadora se encontraba manchada por la tristeza y desesperación de un corazón roto—pero ella no me ama a mí y ya no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que la amo, cada que me rechaza siento que mi corazón se rompe pero por algún motivo no dejo de intentarlo, la verdad es que no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me ame tanto como yo.

Marinette quiso llorar, gritar y maldecir pues algo en su interior le advertía que Adrien no hablaba de ella, sin embargo él sufría, sufría de verdad sus expresiones y sus ojos lo demostraban, al verlo tan destrozado toda queja murió en su garganta, prefirió callar ese amor que profesaba, no era el momento de confesarlo Adrien necesitaba una amiga que pudiera consolarlo y hacerle ver que la vida no termina por una desilusión; abrió los brazos y el chico rápidamente se refugió en ellos, se sentía tan frágil.

—Todo estará bien—le susurró usando el mismo tono que Sabine usaba para consolarla a ella—. Todo va a estar bien. Estaré contigo siempre.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, sacando parte de la heroína dispuesta a dar su vida por otros, renunciando a sus sueños con tal de curarle las heridas a su otra mitad.

Pero de eso iba el amor. ¿No? Siempre estaremos dispuestos a sanar el corazón de quien amamos, aunque para lograrlo debamos quitar los vendajes del nuestro y desangrarnos poco a poco.

_**Tenía que encontrarte,**_

_**Decirte que te necesito,**_

_**Decirte que te separé de los demás**_

_**Dime que me quieres,**_

_**vuelve y róndame**_

_**oh, y corro hacia el principio.**_

Su vida no era para nada extraordinaria. Su historia tampoco era peculiar pero su comienzo se remontaba a muchos años antes cuando una extrovertida estudiante de arte contemporáneo y un formal aprendiz de filosofía unieron sus vidas jurando amor eterno.

Sin embargo el amor se vio olvidado en un rincón cuando los problemas y las diferencias llegaron. Mamá dejó su pasión por la libertad para pasar tiempo en casa pero lucía triste, papá encontró empleo en un museo muy bonito, aún así se mostraba cansado y ya no era cariñoso con su esposa. Era muy pequeño para entender que mamá y papá lo intentaron más veces de las que fue posible.

A los tres años la vida le brindó uno de los regalos más bonitos que pudieran existir: una hermanita. Tan pequeña y delicada, tan bonita, tan quebradiza. Fue como su muñeca de carne y hueso, solía pasar el tiempo a su lado mirándola con la devoción de quien contempla las repuestas a los misterios del universo, una sensación extraña se desarrollaba en su estomago cuando lloraba, así fue como surgió ese temor a que sufriera, a que alguien lastimara a su precioso tesoro. Juleka.

Los años siguientes las cosas mejoraron, sus padres no discutían tanto —por lo menos no frente a ellos—, tenían una casita preciosa, un hogar feliz.

Desgraciadamente le tocó aprender a la mala que lo bueno no dura para siempre.

A los siete años, con una hermana de cuatro, papá se fue, se fue sin importarle las súplicas de mamá rogando que no la dejara, tampoco cambió de opinión cuando Juleka se aferró a una de sus piernas llorando para que se quedara. Tomó las maletas, emprendió el camino. Nunca miró atrás, la noche devoró su rápido caminar convirtiéndolo en un fantasma.

Todo fue distinto luego de aquella noche, su madre vendió la casa para comprar un barco, Juleka dejó de ser una niña enérgica y sonriente para convertirse en una pequeña callada, taciturna. Él en cambio se refugió en la música, la volvió su consuelo, su otra mitad. Durante años la música le dio sentido a su vida, y durante todo ese tiempo excluyó al amor de su repertorio musical, sabía que el sufrimiento no era culpa del amor, era normal que en cada melodía hubiera notas altas y notas bajas. Aún así prefirió darle tiempo al tiempo, confiando en que algún día llegaría la persona indicada. Pero cuando creyó encontrarla ella no hizo mas qué burlarse de sus sentimientos y jugar con su, ya de por sí maltratado, corazón. Fue ahí que tomó la decisión de no volver a escribir de amor, de renunciar a esa parte de su vida.

Curiosamente Marinette era la prueba de que nada sale como uno lo espera, con su dulzura, su gracia y su encanto logró lo que nadie había logrado desde aquella noche que su padre se marchó: que volviera a creer en el amor eterno.

_**Nadie dijo que fuera fácil,**_

_**es tan penoso para nosotros separarse,**_

_**nadie dijo que fuera fácil,**_

_**nadie nunca dijo que sería así de difícil,**_

_**oh, llévame de nuevo al principio.**_


End file.
